1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cellulose ester film, a polarizing plate, and a liquid crystal display device. In particular, the present invention relates to a cellulose ester film which is useful as a polarizing plate protective film, a polarizing plate including the cellulose ester film, and a liquid crystal display device including the polarizing plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cellulose ester film has been widely used as an optical compensation film, a protective film, a substrate film, or the like of a display device such as a liquid crystal display device. Various compounds have been proposed as an additive for improving the performance of such a cellulose ester film (for example, refer to JP2004-175971A, JP2011-227274A, and JP2011-52205A).